White Rhinoceros
Amongst the most charismatic and recognisable of Africa’s mega-fauna, the white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) is the largest of the five rhinoceros species and one of the world’s biggest land animals, second only to the African and Asian elephant in size. Unlike its common name suggests, this enormous, virtually hairless mammal is not in fact white, but slate-blue to yellowish-brown in colour. The ‘''white''’ likely comes from a mistranslation of the Afrikaner word for ‘''wide''’, referring to the animal’s wide mouth. Indeed, this species is often called the ‘square-lipped rhinoceros’ because of its broad, square, rather than pointed, flexible upper lip, differentiating it from the black rhino (Diceros bicornis). The white rhinoceros can also be distinguished from its African cousin by its longer skull, less sharply defined forehead and more pronounced shoulder hump. Like the black rhinoceros and Sumatran rhinoceros, this species has two horns, the front being longer and averaging 60 cm in length, but occasionally reaching up to a enormous 1.5 m. The white rhinoceros also consists of two subspecies: the southern white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) and the much rarer northern white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni). Roles * It played Dumbo in Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Mordecai in Regular Show (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Titanus in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery Southern-white-rhinoceros-scraping-dung-with-hind-foot---marking-territory.jpg white-rhinoceros.jpg WhiteRhinoceros.jpg Fantasia 2000 Rhinos.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-9587.jpg White_Rhinoceros_(Blue_Fang).jpg Kifarupic.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) RiseLinChung90.png Kirikou Rhinos.png CPatP White Rhinos.png White_Rhino.png|link=Indian Rhinoceros IMG 7790.JPG IMG_7915.JPG IMG_3580.PNG|Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane (2017) Life.of.Pi Rhinos.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) IMG 8675.PNG screenshot_pc_cabelas_dangerous_hunts003.jpg 139245_lscreen_3.jpg cabelas-dangerous-hunts-2011-ps3-6.jpg Cabelas_dangerous_hunts_2011-1606101.jpg 010845.jpg Cabela's Rhino.jpg 020385.jpg afrika-685x385.jpg IMG_3677.PNG Pet Rhinoceros.jpg white-rhinoceros-kemono-friends.jpg Screenshot 20180202-152740.png|Adventure to fitness White Rhino Animal Atlas.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2016) Endangered Animals.png|Mother Earth Tunes See Also * Black Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Javan Rhinoceros Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Mother Earth Toons Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals